disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Gottalovekick/the lengths they went for love chptr 3
CHAPTER 3: A LIE DISCAIMER: Still don't own anything except my characters REMEMBER: KARATEIFED: loosing a karate match really really badly WASABIED: karatiefied, dumped and shot woth nerf guns Thanks and keep reading :D "Green" said Jack "What?" Kim was confused "You said that I didn't know anything about you but I do! Green Is your favourite colour, your birthday is the 7th of July, your father is John, your mother was Hannah and your sister was Annie." "How did you know?" she practicaaly whispered. "I always knew. Anyway now your dad is uh.... Well the guys and me decided, if you want, that Rudy could be your step father and, we don't even know if this is possible, but Jerry, Eddie and Milton wanted to be your brothers that aren't relly related to Rudy. So uhhh...will you do it?" he handed her the piece of paper Eddie had given him "I'd really like someone to take care of me... and you're sure the others are ok with it?" she looked at the paper, considering in her head. "Yes, their fine with it. Please!" "Ok then, sure!" she smiled" "Yes! Result! Now you said you had some good news" "Ah, yes. Will you help me dump Ricky in our favourite way?" she smiled "Of course madam." and them there were two smiling faces in the plaza. Two days later Ricky Weaver had been wasabied and karatiefied.(words are above) and Kim was in a good mood. Apart from the fact that her real father had moved to Europe and Rudy was trying to fry chocolate all was well. And her boyfriend has just walked in. "Jack! Jack!" Rudy cried "You got into the karate state finals!" Jack was overwhelmed. Kim ran over and her spun her round. "Congratulations!" she practically yelled "And uh... you know the cotillion on Saturday night? Will you go with me?" Now Jack didn't want to hurt Kim but he hated tuxes, dancing and anything posh. So he oozed out a tiny white lie: "Oh babe I'm so sorry. That's the day of the finals and you know I can't miss it." The disappointment in her voice weaved in even as she tried to conceal it:"Oh that's ok. I'll see you at school later" she left without a hug, head hanging. At lunch, Kim sat alone, away from the Wasabi Warriors but didn't think it would cause the trouble it did in the long term. "We haven't forgotten how you betrayed us Kim." a voice said from behind her, trying to frighten her but it didn't. "What do you want, Frank?" she sighed. "Revenge." and he walked away. She wondered what was going on but left it. After school she went straight to the dojo and arrived before the boys. "Slowpokes" she muttered and noticed a sheet of paper on a bench. It was about the karate state finals. Her cheeks flames in anger as she read something that didn't please her. "Just in time" she said' not bothering to hide her anger as Jack and Jerry walked through the dojo doors. "Whatever it was, it wasn't me" said Jerry, backing towards the door. "No it wasn't." she whipped around to face Jack as Jerry ran out the door and grabbed the others from Falafel Phil's. "I can't believe you lied to me! The karate finals are next Saturday, not tomorrow! Why would you lie to me?After all I've been through and all you said two days ago!. What were you gonna do? Make out with Heather Clarke AND Donna Tobin and laugh with them about me going to the cotillion alone?" she ran to the changing rooms and shouted "I'm not gonna go. And next time you want anything you're not getting ANYTHING!" he heard her slam the changing room and heard the sound of almost silent sobbing. "Why don't you go in there, man?" asked Eddie as he, Milton, Jerry and Rudy came up to him. "Coz I'm a dude, Eddie and you know the rule. When the girls change we have to wait until they're done until we can go in." and they all shrank back against the wall. The sobbing stopped and half a scream echoed round the dojo. Like the scream hd been smothered. "Jack, was that you?" asked Rudy. "No!" he replied. A smash of glass and another half a scream but this time it was a shout: "Jack, help!" he got up and ran to the bathroom. There was no sign of Kim but there had definatly been a struggle. Benches were turned over and broken. All that remained was a piece of paper and some smahed glass. The others ran in and gasped. Jack picked up the paper and they all read it. Jackie Boy, We have our revenge on Kim but now we want our revenge on you. You persuaded her to join Bobby Wasabi. Come alone to The Lava Lamp factory in the next 45 minuits or she dies. Bring $700 dollars in cash and place it where you find her or neither of you will get out alive. Tell only who reads this. If anybody tells, you, Kim and the Wasabi Warriors die. Just remember: We are killers. Good Luck. You're gonna need it. Ooooh! A strange twist. I'll give you a hint, this is gonna be one of the bigger lengths for love. Comment and keep reading please. Luv you :D x Category:Blog posts